


Kisses and Riches

by Windburn



Series: Comfort Food [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windburn/pseuds/Windburn
Summary: Jindae Bel's about to make the biggest score of her career and no one's gonna get in her way; not Skavak, not an ill timed flu, and certainly not the smitten farmboy she's been dragging all around the galaxy for who knows how long.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Corso Riggs/Smuggler
Series: Comfort Food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083563
Kudos: 7





	Kisses and Riches

**Author's Note:**

> My smugg's a body type 3 Cathar with the short lil ponytail hairstyle and the cliche brown leather jacket and ass emphasizing white pants everyone's smuggler wears. Yes, I did nerf her with heterosexuality and yes, I do take full ownership of thinking the Corso romance was kind of silly and cute. 
> 
> I just think it's funny when he gets turbo jealous if the smuggler flirts with someone else in front of him, okay.
> 
> **no beta readers here ladies these grammtical and formatting errors are all home grown baby!

The _Excess_ freighter was entirely cleansed of Skavak’s sleazy aura but Jindae hadn’t come out of the rat race unharmed. It seemed all that world hopping and public shuttle transports between space stations had taken its toll on the Cathar’s immune system. 

A cold of some kind, Seetoo said after some scans, at worst a flu picked up from one of the thousands of shuffling bodies she’d come into contact with in the confined space of orbiting stations and their recycled air. 

“This sucks,” Jindae grumbled from her captain’s chair, swamped in her thickest and ugliest sweater. It was two sizes too big, the high turtleneck almost up to her nose as she tucked a blanket she’d bought off an Evocii on Nar Shaddaa around her. It was also ugly, gaudily patterned and colored, but it had called to her. 

“That’s what you get for not taking the boosters,” Risha drawled, fiddling with the ship instruments and checking them against something on her datapad. Jindae wrinkled the flat bridge of her nose. The boosters were a series of shots for vitamins and inoculations against common illnesses that propagated amongst spacers. 

“Don’t like them big ass needles,” Jindae grumped. “And the chewable tabs taste like crap.” 

“You sound like a kid,” Risha huffed. Jindae stuck out her tongue then sucked it back in when Risha failed to notice. It left the captain feeling a little impotent and useless. The perfect distraction then sauntered into the cockpit, one Corso Riggs. Jindae flopped her head back to watch him walk by, grinning in the ugly way that showed off all her jagged teeth that made most species uncomfortable. Corso just snorted, looked away with a small smirk, then looked back with a frown and hardened brow. Startled, Jindae blinked back at him, going still. 

“Er, uh, Cap’n?”

“Yeah, Riggs?”

Corso’s brow wrinkled further and his lips pressed together tight, eyes flitting all over her but not in the long appreciative looks that he tried to never get caught giving. “Now I don’t mean nothin' bad by this but, um, you’re not lookin' yourself.”

“Corso are you calling me ugly?” Jindae asked seriously. He stuttered out an immediate denial while Risha snickered without looking up from her work. 

“No! You just look, kinda, under the weather?” he rephrased delicately.

She didn’t have the energy to keep up teasing him. “Yeah I got a fever and stuff.”

He straightened up, setting aside the thermos he’d brought with him. “Shouldn’t you be getting some proper bed rest then, Cap’n?”

“Don’t be a nag,” Jindae grouched, sinking further into her turtleneck. “And I would but I ain’t lettin’ Skavak get a step ahead just ‘cause I got a dry nose.”

“Dry nose?” Corso repeated hesitantly.

She gave a look as if he were truly stupid before her expression cleared in realization. “Oh. Right. Humans get all wet nosed when y’all are sick. Well Cathar get dry warm noses when we should be wet an’ cold. Also our fevers only show up in our ears.” She reached out to his hand and once retrieved she pressed the back of his to her forehead as she’d seen Humans and humanoids do. Then she moved it to her pointed ear to demonstrate the heat of her body was most present there where her fur was thinnest and most fine. 

“O-oh,” Corso mumbled, watching their hands. She nodded, letting go of him. Sighing, she leaned into the headrest and closed her eyes.

“Anything I can do for you then?” Corso asked, still hovering nearby.

“I miss Larue,” she whined, squirming against the waves of chills that kept her from reaching any kind of comfort.

“Anyone we should know?” Risha asked. Her tone had taken on that slight hint of calculating, perhaps scenting a chance at collecting dirt. Jindae didn’t talk in much detail about her old friends, crew, or family. Not out of any play at subterfuge but just because she was a diehard living in the moment type of girl. 

“Yeah, Larue’s great,” Jindae blinked here eyes open. “I don’t tend to get sick much, bein’ raised Spacer gives you a pretty robust immune system early on, but just after I left home I caught some kinda bug. Absolute worst two weeks of my life, sweatin’ out every drop of liquid until I was as good as wrung out jerky. Couldn’t drink or I’d throw it up the second I swallowed and couldn’t sleep ‘cause I was so damn thirsty and nauseous. 

“Larue was the only other Cathar in the crew and knew a thing or two about keepin’ me from witherin’ away. Didn’t want to go back home to get medical treatment, felt like I’d be some big kind of failure and prove my parents right that I’d messed up my life before gettin’ it started. But! Didn’t happen. Larue had my back and we went on to roll in the credits while I was with that crew,” she reminisced fondly. 

“Well,” Corso cleared his throat, “sounds like he was a, uh, good sort.”

“Oh yeah,” Risha smirked eyes gleaming as she took in Corso’s stiff expression. “He sure made a lasting impression on you, Captain. Ever think of looking him up?” Risha’s lips twisted into a mean smile when Corso went stiff. 

Jindae hummed contemplatively, itching the flat plane of her nose. “Naw, Larue always was the kind to drop off the radar. He’ll pop up again one of these days, he always does,” she said dismissively. That caught the attention of both Humans. 

“You seem pretty close to him,” Corso said carefully. 

“Well I mean, he wasn’t my littermate but he’s my older brother. Kinda sorta know him.”

“I’ve heard Cathar have big families,” Risha said. To that Jindae gave a firm nod, yawning into her blanket.

“Yup. Cathar have litters, you’d be hard pressed to find any of us without a sibling kicking around somewhere. Parents had themselves two litters, first set’s my older brother. Larue’s not afraid of the galaxy’s seedy underbelly and being a lil dishonest and all that,” Jindae scratched her furry cheek. “Then a couple years down the line Ma and Pa popped out Calida and yours truly. Calida’s some tight ass big shot in Republic specforces, I think she’s my parent’s secret favorite.”

“Complicated family,” Corso said sympathetically. 

“I unno, it’s normal to me,” Jindae brushed off. She wasn’t the only person with family woes, a lot of people hadn’t struck the balance she and Larue enforced. Not every family got blessed of hereditary smuggler’s luck. 

“Actually this explains everything,” Risha concluded. Jindae yawned fiercely and shrugged, knowing from the bits Risha had allowed slip about her own upbringing that she wasn’t the only one aboard with strange origins. They were all just malformed adults with long lasting issues from childhood, but that was the way of it for most people. Jindae could appreciate the uniqueness of her family compared to others but didn’t think much of it beyond that. 

Keeping up with Skavak was a pain in the ass and it kept Jindae from getting the proper rest she needed. It left the captain cavorting around planets and trying to keep equilibrium between her hot flashes and chills, entire body aching with exhaustion from barely any work. At some point Corso had given her his coat, some ratty leather jacket that was soft as butter and old as dirt. The sleeves were too long and she couldn’t zip it up because her hips were too full but it smelled like him. It was warm and cut off the snowy winds of Alderaan when they dared to whip up. 

“We’re almost there, Cap’n. We get this done then you can take a nice long break,” Corso did his best to comfort his miserable companion. She was once again slumped in the captain’s chair, shivering and taking fitful naps as they headed out to the _Long Shadow_.

“Corso if I die bury me with my credits.”

“You’re not gonna die.”

So, as it turned out, they did very nearly die. 

Jindae stood in the middle of the cold hangar, the automated message over the derelict ship’s PA system announcing a very quickly approaching death by black hole, and then there came Skavak swaggering down her ship’s ramp. 

Through the haze of her fever, affront, and straight up anger Jindae’s orange eyes flicked between the bastard and Corso, calculating. Skavak had the advantage, fit and healthy with the firepower and experience to back up his irritating persona. She was barely standing with the muscle weakness clinging to her bones, her head swimming with heat and vertigo, and poor Corso had taken a blaster shot to his firing arm. 

They just weren’t going to come out of this on top in a fair fight. 

“I knew you’d show up here, glad to see you don’t disappoint,” Jindae smirked, sinking back on one hip and slipping her hands into the coat’s pockets. Her fingers brushed against something metal. Corso’s jacket was big enough to mask the shake in her hands. Skavak gave a half shrug, spreading his hands out. 

“Well you know me, Captain, I never do disappoint the women folk.”

“Know a few exes of yours that would have somethin’ to say about that,” Corso growled, gripping the blaster wound on his bicep. 

Skavak shook his head, “see, that’s where you’re wrong, kid. I never leave an unsatisfied customer, not my problem nobody in the galaxy can compare to what I can give.”

“That so?” Jindae inquired, brow arched. In her peripheral she saw Corso shoot her a sharp look. She ignored him. The con man, however, didn’t miss her implication.

“Gotta admit, sweetheart, you and I? It’s crossed my mind,” he moved closer until he was just out of arm’s reach, eyes crawling over her from toe to ear tip. “Usually don’t like them so…furry, but I’m not one to shy away from new experiences.”

She licked her dry lips, her tongue barely passing any moisture along, and shivered. It was because of her illness but the effect on Skavak was good enough, the man’s grin broadening and eyes going hooded. “There’s a lot to say for tryin’ new things… you wanna live a lil, Skav?”

“Cap’n now you just hold your damn – “ Corso started.

Skavak grabbed Jindae’s hips and yanked her to him, the captain genuinely gasping and falling into him before getting her feet back under her. Over her head Skavak jerked his chin at Corso. 

“Beat it kid, your girl wants to feel what a real man can give her.”

“Yeah, beat feet,” Jindae said glancing over her shoulder. The face that Corso wore then was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Like a trembling fist or a bitten tongue, but mostly he looked like a broken heart. Jindae’s throat seized but she forced her hands to smooth up Skavak’s chest and slide around to the nape of his neck, playing with the his black hair and curving her dominant hand just enough he couldn’t feel the metal encasing her fingers. Eventually she heard Corso walk away and no later Skavak’s hands gripped fiercely at her ass. 

“Damn, you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Skavak growled in her ear. She gave a genuine gasp and turned her head so he wouldn’t see her grimace. “Been watching this since Ord Mantell and thinking about how those thighs would feel around me while I gave it to you hard.”

“Hard, huh?” Jindae asked, sliding her feet to a more appropriate stance while he was occupied squeezing and kneading.

“Have you walkin’ funny for days, doll,” he promised in a sultry purr against her pointed ear. 

“Funny, I had the same idea,” she whispered back, and then with enough force to crack stone her knee slammed upwards and crushed his balls. The power of the strike, for the briefest moment, lifted the fully grown man clear off the ground. The instant devastation was fantastic and his little creak of pain, his sheer inability to quip back or speak, lit a fire in her. 

Pushing him back with force he stumbled and crashed to a knee, cupping his destroyed manhood while utter agony swamped him. His face was twisted up red, a vein bulging in his forehead as he tried to breathe, but Jindae moved quickly. She stepped forward and crashed a knuckleduster armored fist across his face, sending him sprawling back onto the hangar floor in a spray of blood, spit, and teeth. 

Moving swiftly she came to stand over him, stomping down on his wrist when it dared to make a lunge for his blaster, and drew her scattergun from where it was slung across her back. There was a moment, just a single intake and exhale of breath, where they both knew what was going to happen. The last face Skavak made before she fired was that of hate. The buck shot dented the floor in a hundred little divots and made a mess of the man’s upper torso. Jindae slung her scattergun back into place and knelt beside his body, searching until she retrieved what she needed and stumbled her way up the _Excess’s_ ramp. 

“Corso!” she hollered, one hand on the intercom and the other inputting the command to raise the ramp. “Get us the hell out of here!”

“Aye aye, Cap’n!”

She didn’t relax until she was in the cockpit and they’d hit hyper speed. Only when the stars stretched into a sea of white lines did she sigh, slumping against the console and shaking all over. It was like every drop of adrenaline, energy, and stubbornness had drained out of her entire body in one moment. Slowly she eased herself to the floor, dizziness sweeping her as she shook. 

One minute she was by herself the next Corso was at her side, her ugly blanket thrown around her shoulders, and his callused hand cupping her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered, recognizing that he was speaking but not able to concentrate long enough to understand. Instead she pushed the blanket aside and parted the folds of borrowed jacket, revealing the retrieved blaster. 

“Here, you and Torchy all reunited,” she mumbled, slapping the blaster down into his spare hand while she smiled and pressed her cheek against the other. He was staring at her, wide eyed, and speaking again. Jindae shook her head, moving to drop her heavy head onto his shoulder. “Shhh… I’m a lil tired. Need a lil nappy nap, we’ll talk in the mornin’.”

It would be a bit longer of a wait than just until morning. 

Corso, left to his own extreme fretful anxiety, briefly considered dumping Jindae in a kolto tank but compromised by carrying her to bed. He really should have seen to Bowdaar first and made sure the Wookie was actually alright but a man could only handle one thing at a time. He did, while feeling a shade of bashful over his own worry, take off his captain’s boots and very much considered doing the same with his jacket but… 

Well…

She did look snug as a bug. 

And he was only a hot blooded man at the end of the day, so if he took a little masculine pride and pleasure in seeing such a woman as his gorgeous captain all wrapped up in his clothes well he could hardly be blamed. 

By the time he finished making sure Skavak hadn’t shanked her when he wasn’t looking Bowdaar had come to and was stumbling around the ship with his vibroblade out while Seetoo trailed after him suggesting bed rest and offering to prepare a meal. The explanation of events that ensued involved a lot of angry and regretful Wookie yodels that had Corso a little on edge, considering Bowdaar was clearly still addled with whatever Skavak had used to gas him. He could sympathize with the big guy, he’d be madder than a womprat with a toothache if Skavak had gotten the drop on him like that. 

With Jindae out of commission for the time being Corso set course for Nar Shaddaa to rendezvous with Risha and ol’ Nok Drayan then finally saw to the burn on his arm. He snorted at the thought. Some pirate lord. Corso had heard enough of Risha’s upbringing and Drayan’s escapades over the course of their working together to get a picture of the man. The selfish type who couldn’t stop his treasure hunting to realize the little girl that saw him as her everything was the most important thing he’d ever have. He hadn’t brought up his dislike of the man with Jindae because this was her show and, frankly, he was a little worried he was looking into his captain’s future when he looked at the sickly old pirate. 

Jindae had enjoyed Risha’s retellings of the man’s theatrics. She was more motivated by money than moral. Jindae was beautiful, dangerous, charming, and lucky. It was hard to imagine a worse combination of qualities to give someone without an ethical bone in her body; it made her fickle and selfish at times. Yet he wanted to think she was a good person deep down. He thought he saw flashes of that altruism sometimes but he could never know.

They arrived on Nar Shaddaa after just long enough of a flight that Corso was forced to wake Jindae from the middle of what had to be the deepest and most restorative sleep she’d had in weeks. The Cathar whined and tried to push him away, turning her face into the pillow. 

“C’mon darlin’ I wanna let you sleep but I figure you don’t wanna miss whatever Risha’s old man has to say about his treasure,” Corso apologized. Jindae turned just enough to see him with one eye and blinked slowly. It was watery and squinted, starting to gummy up in the corners. That was something he’d notice as her sickness lingered, she didn’t fully open her eyes anymore. The fur hid any change in skin color that might tip off a typical humanoids well being as in flushed skin or puffy and sleepless bruised eyes, but with Cathar she just looked uncomfortable. Her fur a little duller. A quiet sort of discomfort in how she held herself and the way her face rested. 

“Why should I? He’s just gonna try and steal my ship or somethin’,” she grumbled. 

“Wouldn’t put it past him,” Corso said gravely, “but if I know anything about you then this will be somethin' you’ll kick yourself over for not seeing through. Let’s get you up and this over with then maybe grab a hotel for you to rest up in. One of the nice ones with the big bath tubs and complementary little soaps.”

Jindae hummed, rubbing her cheek against the pillow in thought. “Ugh, I love them little soaps. My hair and fur’s so oily, I feel so gross. Can we steal the towels?”

“Well you look nice!” Corso jumped to reassure. He wasn’t lying either, sure he could tell she was ripe for a shower but she always looked good to him. A diamond in the rough was still a diamond, and all that. “And you know they charge you later if they notice stuff missing.”

As Corso had predicted and as Jindae had guessed on a gut feeling, Nok Drayan did try to usurp her. Risha however had been cut from the same cloth and the late pirate lord had made the terrible mistake of assuming his kin would be clever but not clever enough to see through him. 

The old man died alone from an illness he couldn’t escape in the belly of Nar Shaddaa with his daughter’s back turned to him. 

“Well, with that taken care of,” Risha frowned, giving her recovered diadem an unimpressed once over before tucking it into her jacket, “we can afford a little time off before something else crazy happens. You look like you need it.”

“Aw, come on, that bad? Corso was just waxing poetic about the healthy shine to my hair,” Jindae flicked her lank bangs. Risha’s nose wrinkled. 

“Shining with grease. You should visit a clinic and get some actual sleep before you keel over.”

The captain pulled a pill bottle from her pocket, giving it a rattle. “Already had Seetoo get me the next best thing to a bunch of shots. Corso, you got a place picked out yet?” she asked, voice a little raspier than usual. He gave her a thumbs up. 

“Booked us up some rooms, ready to go whenever we get there.”

Risha gave him a slow blink, one that had him feeling uncomfortably seen, before shaking her head. “I’ve got some people to meet, contacts to check up on.”

“Still stickin’ ‘round then?” Jindae asked, itching behind one ear. 

“And do what else? Get bored? You’re the most interesting thing that’s happened to me in years, captain, I wouldn’t mind seeing where all this goes.”

“Oh, we are definitely goin’ places,” Jindae grinned, showing her chunky jagged teeth. It was unbearably cute with her oddly hostile eyes and full rounded cheeks, Corso felt his heart skip a beat and cleared his throat. 

They went their separate ways and while in the taxi to the hotel Jindae called Bowdaar at the ship, giving him the good news and all clear to do whatever he like. The Wookie was in it for the long haul, same as anyone that fell under the smuggler’s spell, and was left exercise his free time however he chose. 

“Not to toot my own horn here but I must be one helluvan adventure if everyone’s stickin’ around,” Jindae said smugly. Corso looked across the taxi to her, taking in her self important little smirk with her unkempt fur and lank hair and was pretty sure he’d never seen anything he wanted to hold onto more. 

“So what about you, farmboy?”

“What about me?”

“Still gonna have my back, make us some credits, see the galaxy and rub elbows with the worst its got?”

“Couldn’t pay me enough to keep from seeing where this all’s gonna take us,” he grinned and she returned it just before breaking the moment to yawn immensely and tuck down into her corner of the cab, waiting out the ride with just a bit of eye resting. 

Their rooms were actually a suite with a large common area and two private bedrooms behind closed doors. Corso felt a thrill of horror and excitement upon seeing that dead center of the communal space sat a large hot tub. Both bedroom doors were open to show that each bed was sprinkled with flower petals and congratulation baskets of pink champagne, chocolates, lube and condoms of various flavors. Jindae gave him a look as she examined a packet of edible panties and Corso swore he flushed redder than a Sith. 

“I, ah, guess I booked the honeymoon suite?”

“Why would the honeymoon suite have two bedrooms?” Jindae asked, tossing the panties aside and moving to the cart of bath oils and bubble soaps by the tub. “Though I suppose Nar Shadda does things differently.”

“Y-yeah, must be. That, I mean,” Corso agreed enthusiastically. Propping herself on the edge of the tub she pressed in the plug and spun the handle to begin filling it. With a critical spark to her eye she picked through the provided bathing amenities and dumped a few handfuls of pink and purple salts into the water before upending half a bottle of bubble soap and a bit of scented oils. Standing up she tugged off Corso’s jacket and laid it across the couch before gripping the bottom hem of her tunic and pulling it up. Corso got an eyeful of pale cream furred belly that was curved cutely before he spun around and stared at the opposite wall in horror. 

“Cap’n!” he shouted. 

“Oh don’t act all scandalized. I see a hot tub and I’m gonna use it, simple as that.”

“Still could give guy a little warning,” Corso grumbled. He listened to a bit of loud splashing behind him then a grateful sigh and only then did he turn. Jindae was slumped down in the tub with her arms and feet propped up on the rim, the bubbles keeping her decent. Still, seeing her bare décolletage, just the way her body sloped into the heavy shape of her breasts, was enough for him to feel a little tight in the shorts. 

Jindae pulled out her hair band and sling shot it at Corso’s chest, snorting at his conflicted expression of affront and torture. Shaking out her hair she dipped down under the water then popped back up, spluttering and wiping water and bubbles out of her eyes. Her fur had darkened into a shiny deep copper red and cream, her hair now dark brown with an auburn shine. She blinked up at him, watched him watching her, then tossed a handful of bubbles his way. Corso swatted them out of the air. 

“Y’wanna wash my hair or you wanna keep standin’ around bein’ useless?”

Corso had never wanted to wash someone’s hair more in his life.

Somehow, despite her being yet on the mend and him knowing better, Jindae ended up with a bottle of that cheap pink champagne in one hand, a flute in the other, and one Corso Riggs stripped down to his shorts sitting in the water at her back with two sudsy handfuls of hair. 

“That can’t be good for your flu,” Corso grumped, doing his best to not get caught staring at the swell of her breast he could see whenever she lifted an arm up to throw back the rest of her glass’s contents.

“And you’re gonna do somethin’ about it?” she challenged. He snorted, shaking his head. She was bouncing back, those meds Seetoo had given her must have been the good stuff. Still the almost dare brought out something hungry, especially the way she peered one eye over the naked curve of her bare shoulder at him. It was a damned good thing the bubbles were still in full effect, to put his condition nicely. 

Eventually her hair was shampooed and conditioned and Jindae slumped forward over the edge of the tub with Corso doing a combination back wash and massage. The water had cooled from too hot to just below comfortably warm. Corso couldn’t help the few times his hands moved on their own, following the lines of her body to circle her waist. His captain’s body was gorgeous; full figured and soft and abundant with a woman’s curves. 

Jindae chuckled and he snapped out of his lustful daydreaming, realizing he was properly gripping her. He snatched his hands back immediately but it was too late and with devastating boldness his captain turned, raising one leg up as she did so. He tracked the movement of her knee as it emerged and broke a line through the bubbles, passing between them before disappearing on the opposite side. Placing him squarely between her spread legs, but he could hardly notice that past the full exposure of her breasts. 

“You ain’t gotta keep your hands to yourself, you know,” Jindae pointed out, twirling her fingers in the soapy water. Her elbows remained on the tub’s edge and the position put her on full display, the perk of her nipples dipping above and below the waterline with the bubbling of the jets. Corso bit his lip hard, cock throbbing and at full attention. The suds had dissipated after so long and left him a murky view of her body, of her spread legs and soft stomach, womanhood and thighs. He groaned, made miserable by only his self control. 

“You’re sick and you been drinkin’,” he hated himself every second for saying this instead of taking up on the offer. Jindae snorted, arching her brows. 

“You bein’ serious right now, Riggs? You know what it takes to put a dent in my armor.”

Okay, so she had a point. Jindae didn’t have a supernatural tolerance level but she could keep up with the best of them. “But you been sick.”

“Seetoo set me up good and I was on the mend anyways. Look, you wanna touch me or not? My tits are gettin’ cold,” she huffed, then added, “preferably use your mouth.”

“We ain’t even gonna kiss first?”

“Did I say we weren’t, you big idiot?”

He rushed forward, water slapping and sloshing onto the floor with, and curled over her to press their mouths firmly together. Jindae’s lips were plush against his, her tongue quick and salacious. She moaned, curling hands up his bare back and raising a leg to cradle him. One hand gripped at his hair and the other to scraped down the muscled lines of his back. They parted, gasping and pressed so close they could share one another’s warmth in the cooling water. Corso stared down at her; his cock pressed against her soft stomach through the constraints of his shorts, and stroked the curved of her cheek. 

“You gonna show a girl a good time, Riggs?”

The only gentlemanly recourse was to oblige his lady, and Corso did his best to be a proper gentleman. 

Jindae gripped his dreads, pressing him to her breast as he sucked and licked her nipple. Her head was tossed back, hips rolling as he pumped her with his fingers. She moaned, gasping as she dug her nails into his scalp and her feet squeaked and slid across the tub in a search for purchase. She was wet on his fingers, slick and easy as he filled her with two and rubbed at her clit with a calloused thumb. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her forward across his lap, pulling off her breast with a light pop and scrape of teeth before switching to suckle the other, changing the angle of his fingers and curling deep inside. Her knees locked at his hips and with a great sloshing of water she rode his hand with the full weight of her hips. He moaned around her breast, giving up on any mindful licking or tasting and just pressing his sloppy open mouth between the full swells and focused on taking her over the edge. 

Jindae was quick to jump. 

“Dammit!” she swore, clutching him to her and pulsing around him as she came, melting easy back into his arms as if every inch of tension had just been forgotten. She slumped across Corso, bare and sensitive breasts pushed against his hard chest and her cheek squished along the strong line of his shoulder. She caught her breath alongside him, feeling the twin hammering rhythms of their hearts. 

“Bed?” Corso asked, slightly strained. 

“Bed.”

Cathar were not a species that was prone to bathing in water too often. Damp cloths, dry soaps and shampoos, and sonics were the norm for them because fur took a long while of mild discomfort to dry off. Jindae didn’t give a lick about all that as Corso carried her to bed and tossed her down, the both of them soaking, into the fancy sheets. She propped up on her elbows, paying no mind to how flower petals stuck to her damp fur and painted her in every sense of romance there was just so she could watch Corso strip off his soaked shorts. He climbed on top of her in a second, filling the space between her legs as she spread them in welcome, and hesitated as he took her in. 

“I ain’t seen somethin’ so beautiful in my life,” he breathed, passion and care and love enriching his every word.

“Yeah well how about you fill me up and I’ll let you in on a lil ol’ secret about the most beautiful feelin’ you’re ever gonna get in this life,” Jindae smirked. Corso didn’t know what color he saw, was barely aware of anything but the throb of his heavy manhood and way his mouth locked with Jindae’s, but soon enough they both discovered the truth to her words as he sank thick and full into his woman. 

He couldn’t decide where to look, what to touch or taste. Her lips begged his focus but the luscious bounce of her weighty breasts, the primal appeal of her thick thighs; it was all almost too much. Luckily for him Jindae wasn’t looking to be impressed and was just as happy to have her breast in his mouth as her tongue, just so long as his hips kept thrusting and his cock was warm inside her. 

“I’m – “ he gasped, pace quickening, “real close, darlin’.” It was the unasked question, the result of their joint disregard for barriers coming back to steal away focus at a crucial moment. In answer she raised her legs and locked them over the backs of his thighs, arms circling his back and nails gripping into him just as she lightly bit his shoulder to hold him in place. 

Being so fully enveloped, so surrounded in sweet scented plush skin with the weighty jiggle of breasts and belly and everything else good in the world, and so deep inside he couldn’t think of life without her wet womanhood, Corso peaked and moaned into her shoulder. His hips ground into her even as he throbbed through his climax, cock pulsing as he pumped his finish inside. He went slack on top of her after, the both of them gasping for breath and gone hazy minded after such a mutually long awaited culmination. 

Eventually Jindae came back to herself and gave a breathy laugh, loosening her hold on Corso and allowing the other man to lazily roll onto his side and pull her with him until they lay facing one another. Corso gazed at her, starry eyed and with adoration heavier than a star. He stroked her cheek, brushing still damp hair back and smiling as he flicked away flower petals that stuck along her body. 

“I swear I’m usually better,” Jindae confided. “Sorry for just kinda layin’ here.”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Corso laughed, “you thought that was bad? Best thing to ever happen to me and you’re apologizing?”

“I’m just sayin’ next time I’ll be on top. Either way I face you’re gonna get the best view of your life,” Jindae winked. 

“Stop,” Corso begged, eyes pinched closed, “or I’m gonna be back up again and rearin’ to find out which I like better.”

“You are pretty young, got all that youthful virility,” Jindae yawned. With a deep breath she rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed and stood up, giving a luscious view of her pear shaped frame as she stretched.

“You ain’t even five years older than me.” Corso followed her up and into the bathroom she’d disappeared into, catching the folded up bathrobe she tossed his way and watching her messily throw hers on. She made to step back into the bedroom but grimaced, hand going down to cup her vulva and pulling away with a sticky smear of semen. Corso flushed hard, a flash of dizzying arousal sweeping through him before he could tamp it down. 

“One sec,” Jindae disappeared into the bathroom’s water closet and Corso gave her space to clean up, taking care of his own end of things by stripping the soaked bedding and tossing it in a corner before heading back out to the communal area to drain the hot tub. He was just shaking off the last bits of water from his finger tips when arms slipped around him and a soft body pressed into his back. He smiled, heart burning so warm it could have gone super nova, and held a hand over hers. 

“Y’wanna get to bed? Other bed we didn't wreck, I mean,” she slurred, exhaustion making its quick approach. 

“That an invitation?” Corso asked. 

“You know it is. You been itchin’ to stick to me like stars on space, Corso Riggs, and now you’re gonna get everything you asked for come hell or high water.”

He turned in her arms and wrapped her up in his, leaning down until their foreheads pressed together. 

“Can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be in the whole galaxy than by your side.”

"Even if I steal the towels?"

"Even if you steal the towels."


End file.
